A Friend I must save
by aly619
Summary: Kaminari is reunite with an old childhood friend from his childhood, but when he find out that she part of a Villain group. He must risk everything in order to keep her save from the Heroes. (KaminarixJirouxOC) Love Triangle
1. Prologue

So this is the city where the famous All Might lives. Too bad he won't be able to stop us since he longer a threat said a man with an eye mask and a black cape. You forgetting that there are other heroes all who have strong quirks said a young girl who was wearing a cloak with a hood that hid her face. So what if they do we just kill them its as simply as that said a man with black spiky big idiot don't underestimate the heroes they are stronger than you think said a man with blue hair. What did you call me said the man with spiky hair. Just as the Spiky hair man was about to attack. The man with the eye mask and cape stands in the way. That enough you two remember why we came here to this city. The two men gave each other a glare before looking away. We need to caution we can't afford to be reckless. One mistake and our plan to take over this city will be ruin. Do you understand said the man with the eye nodded. Good now here a list of all the heroes in the city including the heroes in training said the man as he showed the group pictures of the heroes along with their name on the bottom of the pictures. Remember their face and watch out for them As the group studied the list. The young girl recognized one of the people. She smiled as she continued to stare at the picture. Looks like I will be reunited with you soon Denki Kaminari.


	2. A Happy Reunion

Kaminari let become heroes said a little girl with blonde hair. Heroes sound like a cool idea said young Kaminari. Then it a promise we become heroes together said the little girl holding out her pinky. It a promise said Kaminari as he connects his pinky with the little girl pinky. It a promise. It a promise said Kaminari as he was talking in his sleep All of a sudden he was woken up by a loud bang. Huh? What time is it said Kaminari as he looks at his alarm clock? Oh, crap it almost eight o clock. I am going to be late to Aizawa-sensei class said Kaminari as he got out of bed and head to the bathroom to shower.

Hey, Shithead hurries up or we will be late for class said Bakugo as he bangs on Kaminari door. Calm down Bakugo there no reason for you to bang on the door so hard said Kirishima as he tries to calm his friend down. How the hell do you want me to calm down? We're going to be late to class all because you and the others wanted to wait for sparky said Bakugo as he grew angrier. Oh, come on Bakugo it the Baku Squad without Kaminari said Sero as he smiles widening. Shut up flat face said Bakugo as he began walking away. Where are you going Bakugo said, Mina? Where do you think raccoon eyes to class? I am not going to get yelled because of sparky. You fuckers want to wait be my guess. I going to class. Seeya said Bakugo as he entered the elevator. Good grief that Bakugo can't a real handful said Kirishima as he smiles

After five min Kaminari came out of his room fully dressed. Sorry to keep you guys waiting said Kaminari as he was still sleepy. It cool bro we didn't wait that long said Kirishima as he smiles. Let's get going before sensei give us an earful The bakugo squad headed to the elevator and off to class. After walking for fifteen minutes they arrived. No sign of sensei looks like we got lucky said, Mina. That what you think said Aizawa as he was standing behind the bakugo squad. The Baku Squad freak out when they saw the look on Aizawa's face. You guys are late as punishment you guys will be assigned extra work. Yes, sensei said the Baku Squad as they frowned. Now head to your seat class has already started. Yes, sensei as the Baku Squad head to their seats. Once the Baku Squad were in their seats Aizawa-sensei began the class.

After an hour and a half, the class ended. Everyone was heading to the locker room to change into their gym clothes. Sorry, you guys it all my fall that we got assigned extra work said Kaminari. It's cool bro it no big deal said Kirishima. Yeah, it's not the first time we have gotten extra work said Sero. Yeah, I guess you're right said Kaminari as he gave a small smile. Its something wrong Kaminari you seem to be out of it said Kirishima. I fine bro said Kaminari as he gave his friend a fake smile. Are you sure? He says he fine so quit asking said Bakugo. Geez, Bakugo learns to light up light will you said Bakugo said Sero. Shut up soy face. If I waited for this dumbass I would have ended up assign extra work. That enough Bakugo quit causing so much trouble said, Iida. Can it four eyes this doesn't concern you said Bakugo as he pushes Iida back. Calm down Bakugo there no need for you to get violent said Kirishima as he holds Bakugo back. Tch I out of here said Bakugo as he exited the locker room. Everyone forgot what happened and continue changing said Iida as he went back to change. Come on Kaminari let finish changing said Kirishima. Okay said Kaminari as he began putting on his gym shirt.

After a couple of minutes, everyone was on the field waiting for Aizawa to give instructions. Okay, listen up today we are going to have a one on one fight to see how much you all have improved said Aizawa. Okay, the first match will be Bakugo vs Kaminari. Bakugo clenches his fist as he prepared to fight. Good luck Kaminari said Sero. Show Bakugo what you got said, Mina. Hey, Bakugo tries to hold back said Kirishima. No way I'm don't hold back on anyone even if they happen to be classmates said Bakugo. Alright, you two when I blow my whistle you may begin. Both nodded at their sensei. Ready get set Fweet. Bakugo ran toward Kaminari and tried to punch him. Kaminari moves out of the way. Kaminari pointed his finger at Bakugo and began shooting a small electric shot, which hit Bakugo. Alright, Kaminari shouts Mina. Tch raccoon eyes think just because you hit me with such a lame attack that you're winning. I am about to show you a real attack said Bakugo as he ran toward Kaminari. Kaminari charged his quirk and unleashed a mild attack which Bakugo easily dodged. Ha! It that the best you can do said Bakugo as he got behind I am going to show you a real move said Bakugo. Stun Grenade. Being too slow Kaminari was hit by the attack. Ahhhhhhhh shouted Kaminari as the attack end up being powerful. As the smoke clear Kaminari was still standing but was badly injured. Kaminari tried to unleash another attack but his injuries were too serious that his body finally gave in and fell to the ground. As he was losing consciousness he could hear the voice of his classmates as they were calling his name.

Hey, Kaminari I been meaning to tell something said the little girl with blonde hair. What is it said a young Kaminari? What do you think of me said the little girl as she blushed? I think you're cute said Kaminari as he smiles. I glad to hear that said the girl as she smiles.

Suddenly Kaminari woke up and realized he was in the Nurse office. Why do I keep seeing that girl said Kaminari as he sat up? Is she someone I knew in the past said Kaminari. Just as Kaminari was thinking. All of a sudden the door slide open it was Recovery girl UA Nurse. I see you wake said Recovery Girl. You have been unconscious for three hours. Everyone was worried to include that young girl with purple hair. She seems very sad. Jiro said Kaminari. Who would have thought that Jiro would worry about me said Kaminari as he gave a small smile? Kaminari was about to get up when he was stopped by Recovery Girl. Now hold on there sonny you have fully healed. You need to stay in bed a little while longer. I understand said Kaminari as he lay back down. Kaminari was about to go to sleep. The slide open. Kaminari are you okay bro said Kirishima. You still alive said, Mina. Thank god said Sero as fake tears ran down their cheeks. As the three gather around him. Recovery girl told them to leave and come back later. The three left before they ask Kaminari if he wants to hang out after school. Which Kaminari accepted

After three hours have passed. Denji was ready to leave. Thank you, Recovery girl, said Kaminari as he bowed his head. There is no need to bow your head. It is my job as a nurse to make sure that all the students in UA are in good healthy said Recovery girl with a smile. Kaminari smiles back at her and thanks to her one more time before exiting the door.

Just as Kaminari exit the room he notices someone leaning on the wall. Hey, Jiro were you waiting for me said Kaminari with a smile. Don't be stupid why would I come said you said Jiro in an annoyed tone. Well because we're friends why said Kaminari. Hm, I guess you're right about that said Jiro as she walked past him. Com on let's get going said Jiro. Where are we going said Kaminari? Where else to the mall of course. The rest are waiting for us there said Jiro. Okay, I coming said Kaminari.

After arriving at the mall. Both Jiro and Kaminari began looking for their friends. Where can they be said Jiro as she looked around the mall? Come on let's go find them said Jiro. You go on ahead I heading to the washroom. I come to look for you guys when I finish said Kaminari as he ran in the opposite direction. Good grief that guy said Jiro as she heads look for friends.

After a couple of minutes, Kaminari finishes his business and began looking for his friends. This mall is big they could be anywhere. As Kaminari was walking he accidentally bumped into a girl. I am sorry I didn't see you there said Kaminari as he stenches his hand to help the girl. It okay it was an accident said the girl. Kaminari was helping her. Just as the girl was about to thank Kaminari. The girl's eyes widen when she saw Kaminari. Um, are you okay said Kaminari? The girl didn't respond instead she hugged Kaminari, which surprised him. Are you okay said Kaminari? Don't you remember me Kaminari? I'm your childhood friend Mabella Sabat


	3. Suspection and Jealous

Mabella Sabat said Kaminari who was still a little confused. Don't you remember me said Mabelle who was upset? Kaminari thought for a moment before remembering those dreaming he be having. Yeah, now I remember we promise we be heroes together said Kaminari. So you do remember me said Mabella as she hugged Kaminari again. Kaminari hugged her back as he was happy to see his childhood friend. Where have you been all this time Mabella? The last time I saw it was ten years ago. My father got a job in the U.S and we end up moving. I am sorry I didn't tell you it happened so fast that my parents didn't give me a chance to say goodbye said Mabella. I see well I glad you're back said Kaminari as he smiles. Say why don't we catch up. Spend the day together said Mabella. Well, I was support to meet up with some friends, but I guess I can message them that I won't be able to meet up with them. I am sure they understand said Kaminari as he pulled out his phone. After a few seconds, Kaminari put away his phone. Alright then now that done. Let's get going said Kaminari. Right, let go said Mabella. As the two left someone who was nearby was spying on them. Have fun Mabella and don't worry I won't tell the boss about this. After all, I promise your parents. I would look after you said the woman as she smiles.

Where the hell is that idiot. He was support to be here by now said Jiro. Calm down Jiro I sure he be here soon said, Mina. Yeah, he wouldn't ditch us said Sero. He better because I am not going to waste my time waiting for him said Jiro who crosses her arms. Hey, guy, I got a message from Kaminari said Kirishima. Everyone ran to Kirishima side. Well, what does it say said, Mina? Kirishima read the message and when he finished he seemed surprised. Kirishima message back and close his phone. It seems Kaminari bumps into an old friend and decided to hang out with that friend. Did he give you any details on the friend said Sero? Nope, nothing at all said Kirishima. Could it be possible that this old friend is girl said Mina who smirk? Don't be ridiculous Mina this Kaminari we talking about. There is no way he would have a girl as a childhood friend said Jiro. I don't Jiro most guys in manga tend to have a childhood friend that are girls said Sero. That only happens in mangas. This is real life said Jiro. Oh, could it be possible that you might be jealous said Mina as she smirked? Why would I be jealous of said Jiro as she tries to hide her blush from her friends? She jealous said, Mina. Can we just go to the movie theater-like we plan said Jiro as she got up from her seat and began walking to the theater? She is such a tsundere said Sero. She sure is said Kirishima. I'm going to have fun teasing her said, Mina.

So what you want to do first said Kaminari. Let go eat at that burger place we used to go when we were little said Mabelle. Sound good let go said Kaminari as he leads the way. Once they arrived they order their food and went to sit near the window. So how are your parents doing said Kaminari? Mabella didn't say anything and was quiet. I'm sorry I didn't mean. It okay Kaminari you didn't know said, Mabelle. So who took care of you after your parents pass away. A close friend of my mom took me in. I see so when can I meet her said Kaminari. She a very busy woman so you may not meet her today said Mabella. That okay I meet her some other day. I have been meaning to ask you Mabella. What is it Kaminari? What kind of hero school did you go to in the united states? Mabella didn't respond just look away. What wrong Mabella it something wrong said Kaminari. No nothing the matter said Mabella as she became nervous. Then why don't you tell me said Kaminari. I can't because it classified that's why said Mabella as she continues looking away. Oh okay said Kaminari. After a while, the food was brought to them and they began to eat while eating Kaminari ask Mabella if she would like to meet his friends. I can't I'm busy said Mabella. I see well when you have time. I introduce you to them said Kaminari as he took a bit of his burger. After they finish eating. They exited the fast-food restaurant. They walk toward the direction of a nearby park. As they reach the park they decided to sit on the swings. As they sat they began to talk about how they pretended to play heroes when they were little and the good memories they make during their childhood. I am happy that you came back said Kaminari as he smiles. Mabella gave him a small smile. Kaminari saw this and felt that something was wrong. Mabella it something the matter you been acting strange and it worries me said Kaminari. I all right Kaminari there no need for you to worry said Mabella as she smiles. I better be heading home now. It is getting late sid Mabella. Let me walk you home said Kaminari. That okay Kaminari I can go by myself said Mabella. Okay if you say so. After saying their goodbyes. Both head back to their home.

Mabelle stops halfway and turns to see if Kaminari was out of sight once he was. She took out her cell phone and began to dial a number. After a while a man answer. So how it goes. It went as planned. I gain his trust said Mabella good. Good work Marbella soon we make our move. Don't lose sight of our mission. Yes, boss, I know. Good, keep me update understand. Yes, sir. After Mabella finishes talking on the phone. She clenched her fist as she knew what she was about to do would ruin her friendship with Kaminari.

Kaminari arrived at the dorm as he was about to head to his room. He heard his friends calling out to him. Hey, bro said Kirishima as he put his arm around Kaminari back. Hey Kirishima. So how it goes with your childhood friend said Sero. It went well said Kaminari. So tell us it's she cute said Mina with a grin. How do you know it was a girl said Kaminari. Come on bro it was obvious that it was a girl said Sero as he gave a big grin. So when can we meet her said, Mina? She a pretty busy person so who knows when she has time to meet you guys. Are you sure she busy or could it be possible she just doesn't want to meet us said Jiro who removes her earphone? What do you mean Jiro said Kaminari with a questionable look. Exactly what I just said she making excuses. She doesn't want to meet us said Jiro. Come on Jiro she not like that. I know her since childhood. She not that type of person said Kaminari. Are you sure Kaminari? It has been a long time since you last saw her. She could have changed during that time. You don't know her so quit judging her said Kaminari who was annoyed. Look if you don't believe me that fine I don't care, but you know something up when they make excuses like that said Jiro as she enters the elevator. I see you guys tomorrow said Jiro as she waved goodbye to her friends

Jeez, what Jiro problem said Kaminari as he rubbed the back of his head. Maybe she jealous said Mina as she grinned. What reason would she be jealous said Kaminari? The three friends just gave him a look which confuses Kaminari. Bro you can be very dense sometimes said Kirishima as he pushed the elevator button. What do you mean said Kaminari who confuses? You know when the time comes said Sero as he patted Kaminari Shoulder. About a minute later the elevator came and all four friends entered the elevator. After saying goodbye to his friends. Kaminari headed to his room and lay down on his bed. As Kaminari was laying on his bed he kept thinking about what Kirishima meant about him being dense. I guess I figured it out tomorrow, for now, its time to go sleep said Kaminari as he turns off the lamplight and closes his eyes.


	4. Spying

The Next day Kaminari woke up to a knock on his door. Coming said Kaminari as pt on his slippers. When he opened the door Bakugo was standing there with his usual expression. Hey, Bakugo what up said Kaminari with a smile. I just came to tell you I am sorry for almost killing you said Bakugo as he didn't make eye contact with Kaminari. It's okay bro it was an accident, said Kaminari. Bakugo just glared at Kaminari before walking away. Oh yeah, I almost forgot four-eyes want us all to gather in the living, so hurry up and get dressed, said Bakugo as he pressed the button to the elevator. He gave Kaminari one last glare before the elevator door closes. I wonder what Iida wants Kaminari said as he closes the door and begins to change. After five minutes Kaminari was fully dressed and headed to the living room.

Hey, bro said Kirishima as he greeted Kaminari. Hey said Kaminari. So what does Iida want that he calls us all here said Kaminari? I don't know bro, but I got a feeling it may not be good said Kirishima. Alright everyone settled down aid Iida as he stood in front of everyone. I call you all here because Aizawa-sensei told me to. He has something very important to say. So when he arrived I want you all to pay attention. After waiting for a while Aizawa finally arrived. Alright, listen up because I am only going to repeat this once. Recently a villain group known as the Chaos Reigns has arrived in the city. They are a wanted group from the U.S who have committed a large number of crimes. They are an extremely dangerous group with powerful quirks. If you encounter any of them, Do not engage wait for a hero. Do you understand said Aizawa to his student? Yes, Aizawa sensei said the student. Alright then you're all dismissed, said Aizawa as he left the room. Why the hell should we wait for a hero to come? We can take these bastards out ourselves. Didn't you hear Aizawa-sensei Bakugo? We are not fighting these villains alone. Didn't I tell you to pay attention, Iida said. Shut up four-Eyes I don't need you to tell me that said Bakugo. Calm down Bakugo there is no need for you to get angry so early in the morning said Kirishma. Tch said Bakugo as he calmed down. Say why don't you join We are all going to the arcade. I heard they have the new All Might fighting game said Kirishima. All Might game might if I join you said Midoriya as he overheard the conversation. Sure the more the merrier said Kirishima. Let's get going said Bakugo as he raised his fist in the air.

All of the boys from class 1-A went to the arcade. There it is the All might games said Midoriya as he ran toward it. Just as Midoriya was about to stick his coin. He was pushed aside by Bakugo. Too slow shithead said Bakugo as he inserted his coin. No fair Kaachan said Midoriya as he got up from the floor. Bakugo that was uncalled for said Iida You should apologize immediately. Shut-up four eyes you're distracting me said Bakugo as he focused on beating Endeavor. While Bakugo was playing. The rest of the boys watched and waited for their turn. Kirishima pulled Kaminari to the side. Come on bro let go play air hockey and it also be a good opportunity for us to talk, said Kirishima. Okay said Kaminari as he followed Kirishma to the air hockey table. As they were playing, Kaminari asked Kirishma what he wanted to talk about. I wanted to tell you what you think of Jiro said Kirishima. Kaminari froze at the question which ended up causing Kirishma to score. Hey bro did you ask that question just so you can score said Kaminari who was upset comedically? No bro I serious what do you think of Jiro said Kirishima with a serious face. Well I think she is a great person, said Kaminari. Is there anything else besides her being a great person said Kirishima. Well, she is a bit of a tomboy, can be mean sometimes, but the thing that is most amazing about her is her voice. She has a unique voice that is suited for singing, said Kaminari with a smile. Kirishima just smiled at Kaminari's response. So what the sudden talk about Jiro said Kaminari. Um, no reason just wanted to know that all said Kirishima. Um okay said Kaminari. As both went back to playing air hockey. Unknown to the boy someone was watching them. The man grinned as he walked away

Meanwhile, the girls went to a sweet shop. Mmm, this the best cake I have ever tasted said Mina as she took a spoon of her chocolate strawberry cake. Mine better said Ururaka as she took a scoop of her malt cocoa cake. Thanks again for inviting us Momo said Tsuyu. There is no need to thank me, we are all friends. As everyone was enjoying their cake. Momo notices that Jiro hasn't touched her cake. Hey, Jiro is something the matter said Momo. Nothing the matter why you ask said Jiro. She likes this because yesterday Kaminari went off with another girl said Mina with a grin. Mina shouted Jiro as she blushes bright red. What Kaminari was with another girl said Toru. Yeah, this girl is his childhood friend said, Mina. Who would have thought Kaminari had a childhood friend that was a girl said Tsuyu. I wonder why he never told us said Ururaka. Maybe he forgot, Toru said. He does look like the type of guy who would forget things, Momo said. Who cares as far as we know this girl may not be real said Jiro. Oh Jiro there is no need for you to be jealous, said Mina. I am not jealous, shouted Jiro. The people around them stared at the girls which the girls were a bit embarrassed. Calm down Jiro I was just teasing said, Mina. Jiro didn't say anything and got up from her chair. Where are you going Jiro said Ururaka? To the washroom said Jiro. Jiro went into the washroom and splash some water into her face. What is wrong with me? Why am I getting upset over that idiot? So what if he is with another girl? It's not like he is my boy-. Wait what I'm saying said Jiro as she shook her head. Damn you Kaminari.

After finishing in the washroom Jiro went back to her friends as she was heading exiting. She noticed a blonde girl acting strangely. The girl looked around to see around before exit through the back door. That strange why would that exit through the back door. Out of curiosity. Jiro follows the girl. Jiro slowly opened the backdoor and took a quick peek. The girl walked towards the end of the alley. Jiro decided to follow the girl because something in her gut was telling her to follow her. After reaching the end of the alley the girl opened up her phone. Jiro hid behind a dumpster. Using her Quirk Jiro listens to the girl's conversation. Hadeon-san is there something you need, said Mabella. Kaminari is at the arcade. I head over there. Yes I know I haven't forgotten the mission. I get the information soon don't worry, said Mabella as she hung up the phone and left the alley. What information is she talking about, said Jiro? Whatever it is, it can't be good. I need to gather the other and follow that said Jiro as she heads back into the cafe.


	5. Dispute between two Friends

Hey, Jiro what took you so long said, Mina. Never mind that we need to go where the boys are, Jiro said. What is Jiro? Something is wrong, Momo said I explain on the way right now we need to hurry said Jiro as she rushed the girls to the exit. Jiro why are we heading to the Arcade for said Tsuyu. While I was coming out of the washroom I saw a suspicious girl and decided to follow her. Why would you follow her said Tsuyu. That not important what is important is the conversation that the girl was having with her. Conversation? What do you mean? Said Momo. They were talking about Kaminari being in the arcade. Are you saying that someone was spying on Kaminari, but why said Toru. From I heard this girl is supported to get information from Kaminari, said Jiro. Information what do you mean. Yes, it could be possible that this girl could be from the Chaos Regine.

I'm going to kick your ass Deku said Bakugou. That's what you think Kaachan said Midoriya. Oh man, this getting tense said Sero. Yeah, that for sure said Mineta. Finish him! **United States of Smash. **Winner. All Might wins. Yeah, I won cheer Bakugo. No fair you only won because you chose All might. I had to get stuck choosing another hero said Midoriya. Next time I win said Midoriya. You get him next time Midoriya said Kirishima. To you maybe, but to me, this was to prove that I am better than Midoriya. Don't worry bro you get him next time said Kirishima with a smile. Alright who the next victim said Bakugo with an arrogant smile

Can I be the next said female voice? The boys turn around to see a girl with blonde hair. Mabella what are you doing here said Kaminari. A friend of mine told me that he saw you entering the arcade so I decided to come see you, said Mabella. Wow, who is this beauty said Sero. I don't know but I want to touch her, said Mineta. Don't even think about it said Todoroki who uses his ice quirk to freeze Mineta. Nice work that should keep him out of trouble, said Ojiro. So what do you say wanted to take me on, said Mabella. Hm, fine by me girly said Bakugo who still had his arrogant smile. As the two were fighting everyone was shocked that Mabella was beating Bakugo. Finish him! **Whip Slash **Winner. Midnight wins. Amazingly, she beat Bakugo. She beat him, said Sero. It Looks like Bakugo's perfect winning streak isn't so perfect said, Shoji. I can't believe I lost said Bakugo as small explosives began cracking in his fist. Rematch yelled Bakugo. Okay if you say so said Mabella. Bakugo inserted another coin and chose All might again while Mabella chose Dragon Lady. This time I will win for sure said Bakugo. Winner Dragon Lady wins. HA HA HA HA she beat you again laugh both Sero and Kaminari. Shut your mouth or I kick your ass said Bakugo as he was losing his cool. Calm down Bakugo there is no need to get so angry, said Kirishima who was trying to hold his laughter. Tch I 'm going back to the dorn. Later assholes said Bakugo as he left the arcade. Bakugo can be a sore loser, said Tokoyami. He just used to be the best that all said Kirishima. Alright, who next said Mabella as she was reading for another match. Well, we all know how this is going to end, but we should give a try said Kirishima as he inserted a coin. Okay, let's do this.

The girls finally arrived at the Arcade. That was a long walk next time let take the bus said Mina as she was out of breath. Jiro entered the arcade and was looking around for the boys. When she spotted them she immediately went straight to them. As Jiro was getting closer she noticed a girl and immediately recognize her. Winner Dragon Lady wins. She won again, man she good said, Shoji. She is more fun to hang out with than the other girls Sero. When the girls heard that a dark aura surrounded their bodies. That her huh said Uraraka. You never mention she was pretty said Mina as she cracks her knuckles. Without saying a word Jiro went to confront the girl. Jiro wait said Momo as she tried to stop her friend from doing something reckless. Hey, girl, I need to talk to you, said Jiro. Huh said Mabella as she looked confused. Jiro what are you doing here and why do you want to talk to Mabella, said Kaminari. Jiro ignored him and processed to ask Mabella a question. I know what you're up to and I let you get away with it, said Jiro. What are you talking about said Mabella? Don't play dumb I know you're using Kaminari to get information out of him said Jiro. Hold on a second Jiro you can't just accuse Mabella of something like that without any proof said Kaminari.

Listen to me Kaminari I know it is hard to believe, but it is the truth. She just used you, said Jiro. Without a word, Mabella ran out of the arcade. Mabella wait said Kaminari. What the hell is your problem Jiro falsely accusing Marbell say Kaminari in an angry voice? it is the truth you got to believe me said Jiro. I have known Mabella since we were little and she would never do anything that would hurt our friendship. Damn Kaminari opens your eyes to the truth. You haven't seen her in a long time. What makes you think she is the same person from before said Jiro. You know what I am not going to listen to you anymore said Kaminari as he left the arcade. Idiot said Jiro as she also left the arcade. The rest of Class 1A stood there all confused about what just happened. Should we go after them said Midoriya said. No, I think it best if we give them some alone time until they cool down, said Todoroki.

That girl how did she find out about what I was up to said Mabella. I need to be careful around her otherwise she ruins the plan. To make it worse she said it in front of Kaminari. Mabella was thinking about what to do. She suddenly heard someone calling her. Mabella. Mabella turned to see that it was Kaminari. Kaminari said Mabella. Who was happy to see her childhood friend. I'm sorry for what Jiro said. I don't know what got into her, said Kaminari. It's okay Kaminari. Mabella I know the answer to the question, but I want to be sure. Is it true what Jiro said about you using me to get information said Kaminari? No Kaminari is not true, said Mabella. I knew it you would never do anything like that ever said Kaminari with a smile. Mabella smiled, but deep down she was happy. She was sad because she was using Kaminari. I'm sorry Kaminari.


	6. Painful Betrayed

It has been two months Mabella why haven't you gotten the information we need said Bachil.

I'm sorry I just.

You just what? Huh? Said Bachil as he got close to Mabella face. You can't do it can you said Bachi as he clenched his fist that was covered in poison. If you can't do it then we are going to have to do this the hard way said Bachill.

All of a sudden the ground around Bachil began to shake. What the hell? said Bachil as he backed up from Mabella as he did he was suddenly trapped in a rock prison.

Kaelynn what is the meaning of this said Bachil. Kaelynn appeared from the shadow and gave Bachil a death glare.

Don't ever dare to threat Mabella again if you do. I crush the life out of you. Do you understand said Kaelynn as she closed her fist, which made the rock around Bachil squeeze him.

Ahhhhhhhhhh shouted Bachil. Alright I understand said Bachil as he blood poured out of his mouth.

Good. Now get out of my sight said Kaelynn as she released Bachil out of the rock prison.

You're going to pay for this you bitch said Bachil as he left the room he gave Kaelynn a death glare.

Are you okay Mabella? Did he hurt you? said Kaelynn as she hugged Mabella.

I fine Kaelyn-san. Thank you for saving me said Mabella with a smile.

I promise your parents that I would always keep you safe no matter what and that a promise I intend to keep said Kaelynn as he continued to hug Mabella.

Mabella smiled at Kaelynn words because she knew that Kaelynn would always be there for her whenever she needed her.

Mabella I hate to ask this but we need you to get the information as soon as possible. I know you don't want to betray your friend but we can't keep delaying the plan said Kaelynn as she gave Mabella a serious look.

I know Kaelynn-san.I promise today for sure I am going to get that information.

* * *

Come on bro it's been two months since you and Jiro fought. When are you going to talk to her said Kirishima.

Until she apologized to Mabella, said Kaminari as he focused on his homework.

Listen bro I get it that Mabella girl is your childhood friend and that you care for her but, you're forgetting that Jiro is your friend too. So instead of caring for only just one of them, why not care for both, said Kirishima.

Kaminari put down his pencil and thought for a moment after a moment Kaminari began to speak.

I just can't forgive her that easily. She said all that while Mabella was right there. How do you think Mabella felt when Jiro said all that without thinking. Besides, I should have expected that from Jiro after all the time she has bullied me. She would do that to someone else, said Kaminari.

Kirishima was left speechless after hearing what Kaminari had said, but Kirishima knew that it was Kaminari anger talking, not Kaminari himself. Just as Kirishima was about to say something Kaminari got up from his chair.

Where are you going said Kirishim as he looked at his friend.

I need some fresh air. Don't worry about me I will be back before curfew said Kaminari as he waved left Kirishima room.

* * *

I can't believe that idiot would choose that girl, sure she is his childhood friend but no excuse for choosing her over me said Jiro.

Well did say some pretty mean things to her, said Mina.

You're not helping Mina said Tsuyu.

Listen Jiro I can understand that you think that girl was using Kaminari because you heard a conversion, but are you sure that what you heard said Momo?

I'm possible that what I heard Momo said Jiro as she gave her best friend a sure look. Well Kaminari didn't take too well. He stopped talking to you for two months said Ururaka. That is his problem if he wants to defend that girl that fine with me. I will continue to ignore him until he apologizes for choosing her over me, said Jiro as she crossed her arms.

I hope you guys can patch things up because this can't continue we're all friends and friends shouldn't fight no matter the problem, said Momo.

You know something Momo you're right. I was blind by jeal-, I mean anger that I let it cloud me. I'm going to go see him so that he can contact his friend and I can apologize to both of them, said Jiro.

We go with you said Toru.

No this is something I have to do alone, said Jiro.

We understand Jiro good luck Jiro said Momo with a smile.

* * *

Some fresh air is what I needed said Kaminari as he felt the fresh air on his body. Maybe I was a bit hard on Jiro and went two months without talking to her well that was just wrong. As soon as I get back I'm going to make up with her said Kaminari. Kaminari began to walk back to UA when a familiar voice called out to him.

Kaminari. Kaminari turned around to see that it was Mabella calling him. Mabella, what are you doing here said Kaminari who was surprised to see her. Well I saw you walking and decided to follow you because I needed to talk to you said Mabella. About what? Said Kaminari Not here let go somewhere a little more private said Mabella as she grabbed Kminari by the hand and dragged him to a different location.

After ten minute of walking Mabella and Kamiari arrived at a cliff that was near the Mabella, why did you bring us here said Kaminari.

This place is perfect for us to talk no one is going to both us here said Mabella. So what is it you wanted to talk about said Kaminari.

Well I wanted to know if your school ever holds any events that bring all the hero schools together, said Mabella.

Huh said Kaminari as he looked confused as to why Mabella asked him such a question. There is going to be a competition between heroes schools to see who is the best hero school tomorrow at noon, said Kaminari. Why did you want to know that said Kaminari.

All of a sudden Kaminari was attacked from behind. Ahhh shouted Kaminari as he fell to the ground. What hit me, said Kaminari as he tried to activate his quirk.

I wouldn't do that if I were you said a man with blue hair. If you do you only hurt yourself, said the man.

Kaminari didn't know what the man meant until he noticed that he was surrounded by water. This guy has a water quirk, said Kaminari. Mabella we need to get out of here said Kaminari.

Mabella didn't respond; instead she put her hand on Kaminari's stomach._ Pressure 25%. _Kaminari felt a powerful pain that dropped him to his knee. Mabella, what are you doing? said Kaminar as he coughed off blood. Wait unless Jiro was right and you were using me to get information but why Mabella as Kaminari looked at Mabella with tears in his eyes.

Mabella turned around not wanting to look directly into Kaminari eyes.

Do you really want to know why she did it? Said a man with an eye mask and cape alongside him was a spiky hair man and a woman. It was because it was her mission that why said the man as he grinned. She was supported to gain the information way before but her friendship with you got in her way.

Luckily she got the information just in time for tomorrow. Thanks to this information our plan can proceed.

What plan said Kaminari as he tried to get up but couldn't.

Normally I wouldn't tell anyone my plan but since I feel generous I tell you. I plan to control some of the strongest heroes using my puppet quirk. Once I have them under my control I take over this city.

Like that ever happened saaid Kaminari as he managed to gain enough strength to punch Daimen on the face.

Ahh you little bastard said Daimen as he kicked Kaminari in the face. You're lucky I don't kill you. I gave my word to Mabella that I wouldn't so consider yourself lucky, but that doesn't mean you off the hook. Bachil do it. Yes boss said Bachil. _Poison breath_

Kaminari cough as the poison surrendered him. That poison I release won't kill you, but it hurts you and the more it spreads the more painful it gets said Bachil with a sinister grin.

We better get going to prepare our attack said Daimen. We seen you when we see you said Daimen as he laughed evilly.

Kaminar tried to get up but it was not used as his body was too weak. He begins to lost conscious as he does he mumble one last one last word.

_Mabella!_


End file.
